


Don't ask don't tell

by captain91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain91/pseuds/captain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter AU. sometimes it sucks, being a squib at Hogwarts. Arthur's doing his best to keep the (lack of) magic secret, and is worried what his best friend will think if he finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't ask don't tell

Title: Don’t ask, don’t tell  
Author: captain91  
Fandom: Merlin (Harry Potter AU)  
Characters: Arthur/Merlin  
Words::456  
Rating: G  
Summary: Harry Potter AU. Sometimes it sucks, being a squib at Hogwarts. Arthur's doing his best to keep the (lack of) magic secret, and is worried what his best friend will think if he finds out.  
A/N My first entry for comment_fic

 

Merlin leaned against the statue in the Ravenclaw common room, watching Arthur pore over his books. The blonde-haired boy, Merlin's only true friend, a companion since they started at Hogwarts five years before, had been acting differently since they returned to school this year. Constantly stressed, tired, putting a lot more work in, and granted this year was tougher, but he was one of the brightest boys in school.

Arthur looked up, spotting Merlin's gaze. "You should go to bed," he mumbled, eyes drooping. "You've got Quidditch practise in the morning, I'll be up in a bit."

Merlin bit his lip, easing his back off the cold statue. "Are you ok Arthur? You seem stressed." 

"Fine."

Merlin sighed and went to bed

~*~*~*~*

Merlin left History of magic, running to catch Arthur as he left the Muggle Studies classroom a short way ahead. "Hey-ho," cheered Merlin, clapping Arthur on the back, "and to charms we go! I'll catch you up on what you missed."

"ER… Actually… I'm feeling pretty bad again, think I'll go to the nurse instead, replied Arthur, looking at everything but Merlin. It's probably something I ate."

Merlin rolled his eyes, grabbing his friend's robes before he could scamper off. "You've not been 'feeling well' for the last two charms lesson, come on, you'll feel better once you're in there, we've just been studying theory the last two lessons, today we'll be doing the practical, so you've not missed much." Merlin watched Arthur struggle for another excuse, as the truth dawned on him. "Or if you're that ill I could skip class to send a letter to your dad, I'm sure he'd want to–"

"Fine, see you in class," snapped Arthur, storming off.

Merlin signed, closing his eyes, a statue amongst the hectic flow of pupils. Arthur would die before he told Merlin the truth of this, and Merlin could never let him know he knew the truth. He'd never tell Uther, the leader of the new mugwart revolution 'to remove muggles from our schools for good' that his son had somehow lost magic. It would be a fate worse than death for his friend.

~*~*~*~*

Merlin watch Arthur, in the seat two in front of him out of spite, not his usual seat next to Merlin, as he flicked his wand angrily, nothing happening. Well, thought Merlin, Arthur wasn't the only one with a magical secret. He waited until Arthur flicked again, starting to draw attention from the class. Merlin blinked, flaring the powers only sorcerers should have, forming the flames on Arthur's desk as the class wanted.

Arthur smiled, and Merlin laughed. He'd just have to have Arthur's back until he could mix a potion to stop it. Maybe he could brew it in Myrtle's famous bathroom.


End file.
